


Paying Attention

by cowboykylux



Series: Biker Gang Kylo Ren AU [7]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bikers, Biker Gang, Biker!Kylo Ren, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Gentle Kissing, Kylo Ren has No Patience, Mechanic Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25405057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: Spending the day with your boyfriend at his bike shop was a highlight of your week, but on one particular day, he's a little more moody than usual, much to your amusement.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Series: Biker Gang Kylo Ren AU [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814647
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Paying Attention

You were hanging out in the mechanic garage where Kylo worked – technically the one he owned – with him all day. It was a small local place, really mostly a cover for the KoR to have a central location to get together and fuck around and do whatever they wanted; but Kylo did on occasion, actually do mechanic work.

He was doing some now, had been all day. 

He had also been huffing and puffing all day, and on the tenth deep sigh of the afternoon, you put down your book and regarded your boyfriend with a slightly amused smile.

“Alright, I’ll bite.” You sit up properly on the little loveseat couch that Kylo had dragged out from the lobby for you to lounge on while he worked, “What’s the matter honey?”

“Nothing.” Kylo shrugs, passive aggressive and with annoyance coloring his voice.

“You sure about that?” You raise an eyebrow and cross your arms, stand up and walk around the where he is, smoothing your hands across the broad expanse of his shoulders as he crouches down next to the motorcycle.

He’s wearing jeans and a white tank top, although really it’s like it was once in a past life white, now stained with grease and sweat turning it a muddied muddled grey.

 **“I’ve been subtle at hinting that I want your attention all fucking day and you haven’t noticed once, and now I’m pissed.”** Kylo sets down the wrench with a little more force than necessary, and warmth blooms in your chest. Is this what this was all about?

“Come here.” You say with a loving smile and a shake of your head, patting his shoulder in an effort to get him to stand and envelop you in a hug.

“No, I’m covered in grease.” He says, standing anyway, hugging you anyway.

“I don’t care, I like you greasy.” You press a kiss to his neck, lick up the sweat there affectionately, kiss him again.

He wipes his hands off as best as he can before cupping your cheeks and kissing you properly, your mouth opening for his happily, tasting the bitter smoke that curls around his teeth from the cigarette resting in the ashtray.

“Hi.” He says softly when he pulls away to breathe.

“Hi honey.” You say back, taking one of his hands in yours and giving it a squeeze. “I’m sorry, I didn’t want to bother your work. But I have been paying attention, I promise.”

It was nearly impossible to not pay attention to him – what with his bulging rippling muscles and all. You had no idea what he was even working on for most of the day, lost in the way that tank top was just one size too small, clinging to all the ridges of the muscles in his broad back. It made your mouth water.

Your mouth was watering now.

“You promise?” Kylo cracks a smirk, and you lick your lips and ask for another kiss with a tilt to your chin.

“Mhm.” You say when he gives it to you, heat pooling in your eyes, “And when you get all cleaned up, why don’t we go back to a nice warm bed and I’ll show you.”

You’d never seen him leave so quickly towards the shop sinks in the entire time you’d known him.


End file.
